<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss, Don't Tell by CoffeeCurse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005563">Kiss, Don't Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCurse/pseuds/CoffeeCurse'>CoffeeCurse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Police Officer Harry Potter, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Student Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCurse/pseuds/CoffeeCurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Detective Team decides to hold their meeting at the coffee shop Tom works at. Of course, Tom can't behave himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss, Don't Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the porn. Please ignore all plot you detect. I always need context somehow. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>– See you tonight, </em>popped up on his screen and Harry smiled to himself.</p><p>He turned his phone face down and went back to his paperwork.</p><p>"What got you so happy, mate?" Ron asked from the desk across the room. Harry avoided his curious eyes.</p><p>"Nothing special," he shrugged. "Weekend's ahead."</p><p>"You do know you're a shit liar, right? You can tell me that you're going on dates. I'm cool with that." Harry bit his lower lip and just kept working. Ron liked to say that and then he waxed poetic about how perfect Harry and Ginny's marriage had been. <em>And why had they ended it again?</em></p><p>"We still have staff meeting too. Hearing another of Moody's motivation speeches will be torture. Even with Tonks there for comedic relief."</p><p>Harry hummed his agreement.</p><p>His thoughts were off in Tom's little flat, with the perfectly tidy bedroom and the unused kitchen. Maybe Harry would bring some groceries to make them breakfast tomorrow morning. It would be Saturday. Hopefully, Tom didn't have to work.</p><p>Harry had done overtime recently because of a homicide - but that was over and done now. He missed lazy mornings and cuddling. Not that they did a lot of that.</p><p>"Wotcher, Harry, Ron." Tonks poked her head into their little office. "Mad-Eye says we're leaving now. He wants to try a new place. Let's gooo."</p><p>Harry pushed himself out of his chair, glad to be rid of his reports. Why couldn't his job just be about catching the bad guys? Honestly, he was so much better outside, investigating.</p><p>"I want a place with good coffee," Savage said. "I need some Espresso!"</p><p>"Seconded," said Tonks. Moody waved his hand so Ron sighed and pulled out his phone. Moody still had one of those knobbly Nokias. And only ever used it for rude calls on Sunday mornings.</p><p>"There's a Starbucks down the street," Ron said lamely. He was shot down instantly.</p><p>He sighed and zoomed closer on the map.</p><p>"There is this coffee shop which also serves sandwiches." He gazed up hopeful. "They look good." Moody rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, come on Boss." Tonks read over Ron's shoulder. "It's a fancy coffee shop. <em>Timber</em>, it's called. Looks like they have delicious cake as well.  And they do stylish shit with their cream."</p><p>Harry blinked. That sounded a lot like one of the places Tom worked. He was about to protest when everyone else agreed that yes, <em>Timber </em>sounded great and started walking down the street.</p><p>Harry hoped that he was mistaken.</p><p>But no.</p><p>When they entered, Tom stood behind the counter. He wore the shop's uniform but made it seem utterly beneath him. Harry always wondered how he did that. Seem like he was a rich kid, even while working around the clock and going to uni.</p><p>Maybe it was his hair, that seemed like he went to the hairdresser's to get it professionally styled each morning.</p><p>"Wotcha. Riddle, wasn't it?" Tonks pushed past Harry. "Haven't seen you in a while. I hope you're staying out of trouble? How's it going?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, Ms Tonks," Tom replied with an easy smile. "Never been better." His eyes met Harry's over the shoulders of his colleagues. "<em>Life's been good to me recently</em>."</p><p>Harry looked down at the floor.</p><p>"That's great to hear," Tonks said.</p><p>They asked for a table for seven. <em>Timber </em>as Harry discovered was known for its privacy. Many businesspeople sitting on single seats with their laptops and phones out. All of them wore pressed clothes and looked like they were about to hop on a plane to Singapore.</p><p>"How'd you know that kid, Tonks?" Proudfoot asked as they took their seats.</p><p>"Harry and I questioned him about the Voldemort case. He was working at a bar in that area. We discovered he wasn't of age yet. Had interesting cash on him too. We let him off easy, didn't we Harry?"</p><p>Harry gave a disinterested nod. He hoped it was convincing.</p><p>"That was a year ago or so. Riddle grew up in foster care, as far as I remember. We couldn't fault him for providing for himself -  didn't seem like any family much cared for him. It's great to see him have a <em>legal</em> job now."</p><p>A pitying expression made it onto Proudfoot's face and she glanced back at Tom who was dutifully ringing up things at the counter.</p><p>He had a good view of their table.</p><p>Harry figured that was for a reason.</p><p>"Damn but this coffee is expensive, isn‘t it?“ Savage said as he looked through the menu. „You can get yourself a sandwich Weasley, but you‘ll have to sacrifice half of your wage.“<br/>
Ron sighed. But didn‘t seem discouraged.</p><p>„Can I get your orders?“ Tom asked. A girl with brown hair had replaced him at the counter. Harry stared down at his hands. <em>Harry was a shit liar.</em> Ron was right about that.</p><p>They all got coffee. Harry finally decided on a Cappuccino. He wasn‘t really a coffee person. When Tom passed behind him, he felt a hand brush the back of his neck. He shivered.</p><p>Harry looked down at his plate. It was odd to have his two worlds collide like this. They didn’t fit together.</p><p>The person he was with Tom was very different from the detective inspector Potter he was for everyone else.</p><p>Tom was also very young, barely nineteen. And Harry wasn't out of the closet.</p><p>Ginny had thankfully been very understanding when he owned up and told her that them getting married had been a big mistake. And that she deserved better than to have him waste her time any longer.</p><p>She hadn't even complained to Hermione about it. Although she hadn't spoken to him for an entire year after their divorce.</p><p>Hermione surely had an inkling. She was perceptive in such matters. Sometimes he even hoped she would just get him drunk and pry it out of him.</p><p>It had somehow become harder, the longer he shoved it back. Tom and he had been sleeping together for more than half a year now.</p><p>"Okay, let's get started. We all want to go home today," Moody said.</p><p>Everyone nodded and turned to face him.</p><p>"Firstly, I wanted to thank you all for the fantastic work on the Reese Homicide. We got that one handled well. A confession. Enough evidence. As far as I recall, it's one of the fastest solved cases in our department's history."</p><p>Everyone applauded politely. They had all gotten little sleep in the last two weeks.</p><p>"Great. Moving on. Potter and Weasley are still handling the Trucker Case. I heard that was going well." They both nodded. It was also far too much paperwork. And interviewing truckers about something nobody had seen.</p><p>Moody kept going for a while. Asking for opinions. Dishing out praise. He'd been like that ever since he'd done a seminar on how staff meetings should be held.</p><p>It was odd to everyone who'd known him before.</p><p>"Your orders," Tom said quietly, as he returned with a big tray full of cups.</p><p>"Here, sir." He put a gigantic mug of black coffee next to Moody. Harry, he saved for last. The coffee art was indeed very pretty. The others had stars or leaves or patterns. Tonks had a hot chocolate with a mountain of whip cream in the form of a Pikachu.</p><p>Harry had a heart on his Cappuccino.</p><p>He pressed his lips together, as Tom turned the saucer so it sat in front of him upright. Tom was teasing him and it wasn't fair.</p><p>Harry was the sappy one in their relationship if you could call it that. Harry was there almost every night unless he was working.</p><p>"Okay, as to the last point for today: Voldemort. Proudfoot, Savage, you're working on that right now. Do you wish to share anything additional to the official reports?"</p><p>"Yes<em>, what the fuck</em>," Savage said. Proudfoot turned to him exasperated.</p><p>"What? It's true," he continued. "That organization is a bloody ghost. And it doesn't make sense. There are obviously connections to the drug ring we found. But it's not really organized crime, is it? It feels like they have connections to politics. To Anonymous. Maybe even bloody Illuminati. We're not seeing half of this beast."</p><p>Tom's hand brushed Harry's hair as he left the table. His shift would be over soon and Harry wanted to go home with him. A little behind - so nobody would notice.</p><p>"As far as the informants say, Voldemort only appeared about two to three years ago. But its growing so rapidly," Tonks sighed. "Are the higher-ups still blocking all information? The damn MI6 surely has an insider. We just can't grasp it. Someone needs to go undercover."</p><p>Moody shook his head. "Who knows what the hell is going on with them. I'm sure -"</p><p>Harry excused himself to the bathroom.</p><p>They had discussed that case so many times. He'd heard everything before. He'd been the lead on it himself for a long time. He knew what a black hole it was.</p><p><em>Voldemort was a ghost. </em>And Harry found more tangible cases like homicides easier to handle. So he stuck with those.</p><p>He'd just closed the door of the men's loo behind him when he was pulled into a stall and pressed to the wall.</p><p>"Stay," Tom growled against his mouth and pecked his lips. He was gone for a moment and Harry heard a click in the door. Then he returned and pressed himself back against Harry.</p><p>Harry let his head fall back and exposed the full length of his throat. Tom slowly loosened Harry's tie and stroked the bite mark below his collar bone which was still visible after three days.</p><p>"Did you come here just to pester me on the job," Tom mouthed as he sucked on his mark.</p><p>"- no," Harry said. "I - I didn't know. I hope this meeting is over soon."</p><p>Tom cupped his face and smiled.</p><p>"What would happen if I sucked a big fat hickey here," he said in a low voice. "Above your collar. In the front. Visible to everyone." He kissed the spot as his hands ghosted over the fabric of Harry's uniform. "Everyone would see. How would you talk your way out of that?"</p><p>Harry gulped. His hands twitching to touch Tom.</p><p>"Please don't," he begged. That would go disastrously. Not only would his affair with a younger man be exposed-</p><p>
  <em>He would also have snuck off to snog during a staff meeting.</em>
</p><p>His reputation couldn't recover from that.</p><p>"Would you fake being sick?" Tom kissed his neck again. "And just secretly disappear early? Or would you beg me to get Angelica's make-up? You would promise me such naughty things. Let me tie you to my bed all weekend, wouldn't you? What are you willing to give me, so I don't expose our little secret to your colleagues?"</p><p>Harry had long accepted that Tom talking to him like that, was the hottest thing he could imagine. Gay sex itself had been a revelation.</p><p><em>But dirty talk</em>. A little humiliation. Somehow they got him horny like nothing else did.</p><p>"Anything," he whispered. Tom smiled down at him. While Harry was broader, Tom was a lot taller. Always had been.</p><p>"Suck me then," Tom said. "You've distracted me and I got two orders wrong. You need to be punished."</p><p>Harry nearly fell to his knees in response. This bathroom was clean, but it still felt filthy to kneel on the tiles. He could hear the noises from the busy coffee shop outside. Children laughing.</p><p>"What if someone hears?" he asked.</p><p>"Nobody will." Tom's thumb stroked over his cheek. Harry wasn't convinced but Tom's arousal was so obvious down here. His mouth watered.</p><p>"Come on, honey. My shift is over. I don't have forever." Harry shivered. Tom was using the pet names purely for his benefit.</p><p>"I know you want to do this. Sit there on your knees in your uniform and suck off the server. You'll leave me some tip won't you?"</p><p>Harry licked his lips and nuzzled Tom's crotch. Tom liked it when he pulled down the sipper of the jeans with his teeth.</p><p>Once he had it open, Harry breathed in Tom's scent. Odours had been one of the things that had never been quite right with Ginny. She was flowery. Her hair always smelled of peaches or apples. Her perfume was vanilla.</p><p>Harry had never thought odour could be arousing. But Tom's was.</p><p>His arousal. His soap. His shaving cream. It all turned him on.</p><p>Harry pulled down Tom's underwear and kissed the base of his shaft. He looked up at Tom, who was watching him with hungry eyes.</p><p>Harry gave a tentative lick, taking in every change of expression.</p><p>Hands dropped to grab his hair and Harry felt a steady pull. He continued dropping kisses all around Tom's cock. Pushed his face far enough to lick his balls. He wanted to use his hands, but Tom didn't like that. Nothing but Harry's mouth.</p><p>"I don't have all day, Harry," Tom said. "Your supposed to suck me off, not enjoy yourself."</p><p>Tom didn't seem awfully bothered. He was in a very good mood today. Usually, after the coffee shop job, he needed some time to forget all the annoying people and their peculiar tastes.</p><p>He liked to mimic them for Harry when he came home on Friday night. It was one of the only times he ever acted like someone younger than thirty. Complaining about everyone who wanted their coffee with no caffeine or with almond milk and only 5 tablespoon-tops of sirup.</p><p>Tom pulled his hair tighter and Harry moaned quietly. He opened his mouth and swallowed Tom down to the bottom. God, he loved Tom's cock. It felt so thick and heavy in his mouth. Harry relaxed his throat.</p><p>Tom liked to be enthusiastically deep throated but in the end, he always needed Harry to be still and let him fuck his mouth.</p><p>Tom had to be in control of his own orgasms. It was so important to him, he literally kicked Harry out when he hadn't respected those boundaries before.</p><p>"What a good boy you are," Tom said and Harry hummed around his cock, sucking harder. Time stretched. His legs ached but Harry ignored them. Everything else seemed meaningless next to the task of swallowing Tom's cock. Pressing his tongue to the bottom of the shaft and letting Tom's hands guide him forwards.</p><p>"How much longer will the cleaning take?" someone called from outside.</p><p>Savage.</p><p>Tom stopped Harry and called back like he was indeed only cleaning in here.</p><p>"Come back in ten minutes."</p><p>Savage grumbled but Harry was glad to hear that his feet were distancing themselves again.</p><p>"Well, let's accelerate this some," Tom said and Harry relaxed his throat. Tom pulled his hair tighter. Then he started thrusting.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes. He loved this part of the blowjob the most if he was honest. To be nothing but a hole to fuck into. To have Tom hold him in place and use him! Harry still had trouble with accepting, that he enjoyed this. He couldn't even admit it aloud to Tom - he just knew.</p><p>Tom held himself back some. Made sure to not trigger Harry's gag reflex. While Harry liked a bit of scratching here and there. Pain wasn't something he enjoyed.</p><p>Finally, Tom came down his throat with a grunt. Heavy breathing filled the loo, then the noise from outside came back to them. They remained in their positions for a few moments before Tom pulled him to his feet and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"I needed that," he said. "Thanks."</p><p>Then there was knocking on the door and they both froze.</p><p>"Tom?" a woman called from outside. "You're still here, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Angelica. I'm cleaning. Do you need anything?"</p><p>"Thank god," she said. And Tom told Harry to remain in his stall while he sprayed some air refresher and pulled on the cleaning gloves. Harry cursed at him as he pressed himself into the corner of the stall and held his breath.</p><p>Tom opened the door. Harry hoped the girl didn't look down and see his feet.</p><p>"My grandma's situation worsened. My mam just called and I'm supposed to come to the hospital. Could you stay and do my shift, please? I promise I'll make it up to you."</p><p>Tom sighed. "Of course. This is hardly your fault. It's only another two hours, after all."</p><p>"Oh, thank you. You're a dear, Tom." There was a dump sound. Harry supposed she had hugged him. Then he heard her running away.</p><p>Tom closed the door and returned to Harry.</p><p>"I had such lovely plans for this evening," he said and scrunched up his nose, absently twirling one of Harry's locks around his finger.</p><p>"We can postpone them two hours, I'm sure," Harry said. His hard-on had finally started to soften some. He just needed a few minutes in here alone.</p><p>"Or you could stay," Tom said and smiled. He pulled a butt plug out of his pocket. Silky black, buzzing at the press of a button on the remote control.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate feedback. I'm still working on my smut skills, so if there's cringy stuff please let me know XD.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>